Cam locks correspond to a relatively well known lock type that finds many uses in securing enclosures including for example, but not limited to, cabinets, drawers, and desks. Typically, in cam lock applications, the cam, upon rotation, contacts the inside of an associated enclosure frame or a strike fitted to such frame. Often, the physical dimensions of the enclosure frame and any associated strike will vary considerably between different applications and possibly even within identical applications as a result of manufacturing tolerances.
In order to provide structure and associated methodology for compensating for such manufacturing tolerances, as well as to provide a range of lock sizes to accommodate multiple uses for a single cam lock, many manufacturers provide cam lock kits with plural cams. In an exemplary configuration, both a straight cam and a double formed or offset cam may be provided with a single lock so that a preferable one of either of such cams may be selectively used in a single installation. The offset cam may be configured so that the direction of the offset may be reversed. Under such an arrangement, with both a single straight cam and an offset cam being provided, up to three separate configurations may be implemented.
Alternative configurations have been provided in the art for adjustment of the spacing of the cam from, for example, a front surface of a mounting location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,161 (Lee) illustrates one such configuration where a threaded cam bolt is provided to allow for cam adjustment. The disclosure of the foregoing patent is fully incorporated herein for all purposes.
While various implementations of cam locks have been developed, and while various formations of cams have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the present subject matter.